Gracias a la Vida
by Erelbrile
Summary: Mientras Argentina duerme, Chile murmura contra la ventana y su aliento empaña el vidrio. Desde allí ve el lago, y más allá, el mar, la fiesta y la familia. Argentina y Chile. ArgChi.


Buenas a todos. Este, como podrán ver, es un ArgChi, aunque no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, si me permiten decirlo.

El tema de los bailes es algo que leí/escuché/no recuerdo por allí, y que he comprobado con la observación. Al parecer tenemos metida cierta estructura de baile en el cuerpo. Posiblemente nos la transmiten aquellos a quienes vemos bailar, y aunque el ritmo cambie, hay cosas que no.

Según July, el término "flaco" lo usan los argentinos con alguien no muy conocido con quien podrían pelearse, y que no está bien usado como término cariñoso. De allí lo que dicen más abajo.

Temuco es una ciudad en el sur de Chile (en la trancisión entre centro y sur) y la mayor parte del año llueve. El cielo suele ser de un gris uniforme, como en muchas otras partes. Es común que los foráneos digan que no es una ciudad muy amigable, porque la sensación general que les da es ésa.

Si alguien quiere cantar esta nueva versión, puede intentarlo ;) Aquí la original: youtube (pto) com/watch?v=PYEw3e5x5Es

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Chile y Argentina pertenecen al colectivo del fandom de Hetalia. La canción "Gracias a la Vida" pertenece a Violeta Parra. Esta suerte de parodia, me pertenece a mí.

Advertencias: varios chilenismos. Un par de argentinismos. No es una escritura muy neutra, porque no quise escribirla neutra.

Nota: Si les gusta, comenten. Si no les gusta, comenten y digan por qué no les gustó. Pero nunca, NUNCA, no comenten. Muchos les estaremos agradecidos.

* * *

**Gracias a la Vida**

.

.

.

Su espalda apoyada contra la pared fría le daba un soporte firme en contraste al retumbar del suelo, que con los bajos de la discoteca media cuadra a su derecha le provocaba un palpitar de sangre en sus oídos.

El se acercó, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, deteniéndose a apenas unos pasos para saludarlo. Respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y caminaron a la par. Pagaron la entrada. ¿Con cover o sin cover, flaco? Con, ahuevonado. Pasame tu carnet.

.

La habitación de Martín es cómoda, pero no se compara en nada a la casa que alguna vez tuvo allí. Le pregunta, cómo siempre que va por allá, por qué la vendió, siendo que era mejor que estar gastando dinero en un hotel. Martín le pregunta de vuelta por qué vendió la casa que tenía en Pucón, si sabe que a todos les gusta perderse un tiempo y vivir la adrenalina de sus cuerpos jóvenes ya sea en rápidos o excursiones. La mantención, que los tiempos ya no son los mismos, son las razones que Manuel no responde.

Casa elige, le dice el rubio, y a Manuel no le importa, porque de todos modos terminarán unidos y eso es lo que interesa al fin y al cabo. Deja que la casa elija pero con la condición que le muestre sus regalos ahora. Martín se encoge de hombros y dice vale, la maleta roja es toda tuya, México dijo que te gustarían esos cedés, ¿hablás muy seguido con él? Parece conocerte más. ¿Más que cuando? Más que la última vez que lo vi, ¿te quedaste en su casa cuando fuiste para allá? ¿Por qué lo preguntái? Respondeme, Chile, te quedaste o no te quedaste en su casa cuando fuiste para allá. ¿Y tú? Sí. Entonces no preguntí huevadas, Argentina.

A las tres de la madrugada cae una llovizna ligera que Manuel juraría no es más que el agua del Nahuel Huapi que, tras evaporarse, vuelve a caer de noche. O quizá un rocío que se las dio de grande o que quiso ascender de nivel y por ello ha llegado a empañar su ventana. Chile mira a Argentina, volteando la cabeza, para asegurarse que duerme. Al mirar el vidrio de nuevo nota que es su propio aliento el que empaña la ventana, su propio aliento y el mismo calor que emana la habitación y que choca con el frío de la noche de allá afuera.

- Gracias a la vida que me ha dado tanto.- Entona en voz baja, casi en un susurro, y vuelve a mirar a Martín corriendo la cortina, para asegurarse que no está despierto y que no lo puede escuchar. Argentina duerme a pierna suelta, a medio tapar y con toda la pinta de no despertarse hasta el juicio final. Chile suspira, soltando la respiración contenida por esos breves segundos de alerta y tensión, y prosigue.

- Me dio los sucesos que a mi alma mataron. Dejando cenizas y mugrosos restos; la ausencia del padre, la falta de aliento, el llanto del niño, los golpes del tiempo.-

.

En la maleta no hay sólo libros, música y películas, que es lo que Chile siempre pide que le traigan. Si quieren después les devuelve el dinero, total, igual le va a salir más barato que en su casa. También hay recuerdos inútiles de la visita que Argentina le hizo a España por un tema de política comercial en el que Chile no quiere pensar ahora. Como si ellos necesitasen recuerdos: han sido tantos los viajes que les faltarían estantes para guardarlos todos. Además los recuerdos son dolorosos. No es agradable recordar que ese hombre a quien no podía dejar de llamar padre lo había querido tanto como se quiere a un perro, que cuando defiende la casa se acaricia y cuando tiene rabia se mata.

.

A los pocos minutos de entrar al edificio, el calor humano le pega a Chile la polera al cuerpo, y a Argentina, la remera. El rubio tiene la ficha con el número de casillero en que guardan sus pertenencias. Chile quiere sacar su billetera, mas Argentina lo detiene, yo invito, dice, pero no te tomés toda la barra porque tanta plata encima no llevo. Chile sonríe sólo un poco, porque eso significa que tendrá que estar junto a él toda la noche, por si en algún momento le da sed.

.

Martín mueve la cabeza, empujando la almohada, pero Manuel no lo ve, abandonado en escribir el nombre del rubio en el vaho de la ventana.

- Gracias a la vida que me ha dado tanto. Me dio los sueños rotos de otro fracasado. Y a él que posee mis deseos ocultos, lo veo más triste que a un juego de adultos. Que a la marejada, que al cielo de Temuco.-

Afuera, a través de las letras que ha escrito, puede ver parte del lago, oscuro, incluso más negro que la mismísima noche. Y si se fija un poco puede ver la superficie ondulante debido al viento.

La marejada no es triste, es imponente, le dijo Martín aquella vez en Miramar. Sí, es imponente, le contestó, pero está tan sola.

.

Flaquito, ya levantate o nos perderemos la salida del sol, le susurra removiéndolo y Chile entreabre los ojos, con las legañas pegándole los párpados cual silicona. Flaquito... tú le decí flaco a todo el mundo, parte el día diciendo, sin darse cuenta, ¿no que era algo malo, Argentina? Algo así como que se dice a desconocidos. Ya levantate, che, vamos a ver el amanecer.

Y pues nada, que sí, que no es muy cariñoso. Pero vos sos flaco, ¿no? ¿Y por culpa de quién soy un flacuchento, si me permití la pregunta? Ya empezamos, ¿ves que a vos no se te puede hablar sin que te enojes? No me enojo. Igual te llamo flaco. Haz lo que querái.

La salida de sol es más linda que la puesta, piensa Chile sin decirlo, no vaya a ser que Argentina le vea el rostro y descubra lo que piensa, pero eso no sucede, o no al menos en ese momento. Argentina lo toma de la mano y Chile se recarga en su hombro, mientras los colores fuego se esparcen sobre el Atlántico. Es más lindo, pero faltan más tonos rosados... falta un morado más intenso, un fucsia, un rosado claro y un amarillo muy, muy oscuro. Parece todo tan nuevo...

.

Manuel arregla la tilde de la i, porque le ha quedado demasiado delgada.

- Gracias a la vida que me ha dado tanto. Apostó mi destino a dados cargados por hechos injustos y celos malignos: reparte mis miembros en el negro abismo. Me arranca los ojos y le da lo mismo.-

Apoya la frente contra la ventana, hallándola más fría que cuando la tocó con la yema de sus dedos. Aprieta los ojos, porque no hay nada que decir, nada que hablar con Argentina, porque él ya dijo que de haber conflictos por las islas no será enemigo diplomático de Reino Unido. Tiene el innegable presentimiento que perderá en La Haya, por un tema muy sencillo: falta de preparación. Perú se ha preparado por mucho tiempo. Tampoco pide que Argentina lo apoye, sólo quiere que esté allí, que lo escuche decir: la cagué por una weá de hace caleta de tiempo. Miguel imbécil. Y que le rebata, que le diga tú no pensás que Miguel sea imbécil, sólo hay cosas que no sanan tan fácilmente. Pero eso no pasará, porque en lugar de eso Argentina le saldría con sus propios rencores y ese pequeño espacio de tiempo en que pueden estar juntos como Manuel y Martín, y no como Chile y Argentina, se perdería irremediablemente.

Entonces no sólo serían Argentina y Chile tapizando rencores, sino Martín y Manuel creando otros nuevos.

El rencor de perder el momento.

El vapor empieza a escurrir. Unas gotas se deslizan, creando ríos que bajan desde las letras en una carrera lenta.

Manuel quita la frente de la ventana y coloca su mano para recuperar calor. Le duele la cabeza debido al frío. Minutos después ha vuelto a su calor natural. Se rasca el cuello, debajo del chaleco y suspira.

- Gracias a la vida que me ha dado tanto. Le ha dado más peso a mi cuerpo extenuado. Me empuja a dar pasos, los cuales me alejen, de aquellas personas que llamo mi gente. Rompe nuestros lazos hasta que se hace patente.-

El reloj en la mesita de luz muestra que ya son las cinco de la mañana. Chile no quiere esperar a que la luz de sol llame al nuevo día, sino continuar con la fantasía que es de noche aún, por lo que se aleja de la ventana.

Argentina siente un ligero cambio de luz y entreabre los ojos. La cortina está abultada, y se mueve. Se ve la sombra de alguien, pero para cuando Chile se la quita de encima, ya se ha dormido nuevamente. Chile se sienta con cuidado en la cama. Voltea a mirar a Argentina y le acaricia el cabello, partiendo por las patillas cortas y entrelazando sus dedos con el flequillo.

.

Después del primer ron cola, Martín lo invitó a bailar, tomándolo de la mano e internándolo en el mar de gente mientras canta. Manuel no puede soltarse, aunque no es primordial hacerlo, como tampoco es primordial explicar por qué el "mentía cuando te decía quedate tranquila, corazón" le sale con ese toque de ese hache i que suele desagradarle tanto de Martín, en especial cuando ambos corean, casi saltando en medio de la masa, el "y sho pensé que a mí no me podía pasar".

Baila como aprendió a hacerlo cuando era un niño, acercándose y alejándose de Martín en espacios más pequeños que los que acostumbraba en los bailes de antaño, con pañuelo y espuelas. Todo bien para Chile, hasta que nuevamente chocan en algo que ni siquiera saben que están condicionados a hacer. Argentina lo toma de la cintura con una mano, apegándose a él y bailando al ritmo del tecno que han mezclado con el pop, mientras Manuel se incomoda por ello. Martín baila tango aunque no sea tango lo que suene por los parlantes. Martín se apega a su cuerpo como aprendió en los burdeles, besándole el cuello, y Manuel no puede sino desesperarse por la falta del espacio necesario para su propio modo de baile. Manuel baila cueca, aunque suene un blues, y Martín baila tango aunque suene un rock.

Aunque los años y los bailes hayan pasado, sus cuerpos no terminan de adaptarse.

.

- Gracias a la vida que me ha dado tanto.- Le susurra a la habitación en sueños, marcando el ritmo suavemente.- Me ha dado el cariño y me lo ha quitado. Me ha dado una historia fuerte e imborrable: condena a mi ser a seguir adelante. Me dio los latidos de un miserable.-

Se agacha levemente a besar la mejilla de Argentina, para no sentirse solo. Para no sentirse solo aunque sienta que no merece recibir cariño. Los labios de Argentina se mueven como hace unas horas lo hacían. Oshe mi amor, no me digás que no, y vamos juntando los cuerpos, mientras Manuel parece bailar sólo para sí mismo aunque con quien se esté restregando sea Martín, como si no notase las miradas sobre ellos porque Argentina canta fuerte y busca comérselo a besos, no porque le esté correspondiendo y esté con sus brazos rodeando su cuello para escucharle cantar, como si sólo le cantase a él.

- ¿Chile? ¿Ya estás despierto?-

Mas Manuel no le contesta y se recuesta con mayor lentitud, estirándose bajo las sábanas conteniendo la respiración, porque así Martín se olvidará de la pregunta y volverá a dormirse.

Apega su espalda a la de Argentina, quedando en la posición que les ha dado la naturaleza: espalda con espalda, mirando a océanos diferentes, separados y unidos por la misma columna vertebral.

Argentina se da la vuelta, lo abraza, le besa el cuello y susurra. Pero Chile está tan cansado que no lo escucha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Referencias:**

Cover: Es cuando pagas con trago incluido. El carnet (Cédula de Identidad) se usa en Chile, en Argentina se usa el Documento Nacional de Identidad.

Ellos están en Bariloche, una ciudad turística que hay en Argentina (de allí que se hable del Nahuel Huapi), ya saben, chocolate y reservas naturales (parques nacionales). Pucón es un pueblo turístico en Chile, donde se va para caminatas al volcán, rafting, esquí, caminatas por bosques, canopi, y ese tipo de deportes, también hay termas (y un casino) y el lago Villarrica (playa de piedra volcánica, no es suavecita, pero el agua es rica y se tiene una hermosa vista del volcán).

Todo chileno conoce la canción Gracias a la vida, por supuesto. Los argentinos no estoy segura que lo hagan.

El Chile el impuesto a la cultura es muy alto. Realmente está gravado como impuesto al lujo, y por ello comprar libros, música y películas es muy caro (fíjense: impuesto al lujo, como si fuera comparable a tener un yate o una mansión). Por eso es común que cuando uno viaja a otros países, como a BAires en Argentina o a México, compre muchos libros, cedés y películas.

Miramar es una ciudad argentina. En Argentina, por la geografía, el sol sale por el mar, y en Chile, se oculta por el mar.

Cuando habla de un viaje sobre temática económica que Argentina habla con España, me refiero a los problemas actuales con las petroleras, que los argentinos las nacionalizaron y eran de capital español. Con Reino Unido de nuevo están surgiendo problemas por las Malvinas (Argentina tiene un bloqueo a las islas actualmente. Aquí un link lanacion . com . ar/1446528-ya-se-sufre-en-malvinas-el-bloqueo-come rcial ), además, si bien en esta ocasión Chile apoya a Argentina con el tema Malvinas (recordemos que hace treinta años se apoyó a Reino Unido) se dijo que eso no conllevaba estar en contra de Reino Unido (o sea, que seguimos siendo sus amigos). Perú demandó a Chile en La Haya por los límites del territorio marítimo.

Cuando se habla de la Mesita de Luz, es porque están en Argentina, porque en Chile se les llama velador. El ron cola es Ron con Coca Cola.

Hay dos referencias a canciones, una argentina y la otra mexicana. "Mentía" de Miranda y "Oye mi amor" de Maná, pero guardando el acento argentino por la situación espacio-temporal.


End file.
